headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
What We Do in the Shadows: The Orgy
"The Orgy" is the ninth episode of season one of the horror/comedy series What We Do in the Shadows. It was directed by Jason Woliner with a script written by Marika Sawyer. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, May 22nd, 2019 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis In keeping with vampire tradition, Nandor, Laszlo, and Nadja decide to hold a time-honored orgy in their Staten Island flat. This requires a lot of preparation, and Laszlo and Nadja begin dumping a bunch of chores onto Guillermo, even though he is Nandor's familiar, and not theirs. Nandor instructs Guillermo to complete the tasks assigned to him. Guillermo tries to express his grief to his master, but Nandor largely ignores him. One of the items required for the orgy is a virgin - which all of the vampire guests in attendance will feed upon. Guillermo and Nandor go to the party store to get supplies. Nandor asks the store clerk about a special type of anal bead, but Guillermo tries to tell him that this is not that kind of store. While there, they run into Guillermo's human friend, Jeremy. Nandor immediately suspects that Jeremy is a virgin and wants Guillermo to invite him to the party. Guillermo tries to dissuade this course of action by stating that Jeremy is not a virgin, when in fact, he is very much a virgin. While all of this is going on, Laszlo is in the attic of the flat going through their traditional orgy decorations. He finds a collection of old 35mm films which are pornographic movies that he appeared in throughout the course of the past century. He shows them to Nadja who finds them boring. This greatly upsets Laszlo, who is quite proud of his history in the industry and he retreats to his coffin to sulk. The following evening, the party is underway. They are all concerned about throwing a great orgy, for a vampire who fails to host a fantastic orgy is forever deemed a pariah in the vampire community. Such was the case with "Mike" back in the 1920s. Fucking Mike. Jeremy arrives and Guillermo tries to shield him from the vampires, but there is little he can do. He is suddenly overwhelmed with guilt for delivering his friend to the vampires, knowing what will happen to him. As it turns out however, Jeremy has a great time, and ends up engaging in anal sex with one of the partiers, thus negating his "virgin" status, and making him less desirable to the other vampires. To top things off, Laszlo emerges from seclusion and openly addresses the crowd. He brags about his history in pornographic theater, hoping that this will impress the guests. Everyone is soured by his bragging however, and grow bored, citing that this is the worst vampire orgy ever - even worse than the one thrown by Mike. Fucking Mike. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia Allusions * Quotes * See also External Links